


Listen

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: 52fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Kaylee POV, Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you listen, she'll tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

If you listen, she'll tell you what's wrong.

You have to know her, of course. You have to have listened to her before, to know the way she moves from an insecure roar to a satisfied purr, to know that's what she does when it's all shiny.

Anyone can tell she's not happy - that hiccup, it's almost a sob, it's obvious that there's something missing there. But that's just _hearing_. You have to listen, and then she'll tell you.

She'll tell you where to look, what's failed, what she wants you to do. Listen, and then you can fix her.


End file.
